doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulltag
Skulltag is a multiplayer source port created by Brad "Carnevil" Carney based on recent SVN revisions of ZDoom and on the GZDoom r127 renderer. Its gameplay has been described essentially as a hybrid of Quake 3: Arena and Doom. The current version is 0.98b. Multiplayer game modes Influenced by Quake 3: Arena and Unreal Tournament, Skulltag's multiplayer mode includes game modes including Deathmatch, Cooperative, Invasion, Terminator and Last Man Standing. There are also several teamplay modes, such as Capture the Flag, One Flag Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch, Team Last Man Standing, and so on. In addition, a game can be played in Instagib or Buckshot mode. Terminator The Terminator game mode is a deathmatch variant. At the start of a terminator deathmatch, the Terminator sphere is randomly spawned in the level. When a player picks up the Terminator sphere, they become the terminator which bestows large benefits upon them (see the Terminator sphere information in the new items-section below for details of the benefits). If a player kills the terminator, they receive ten points for the frag instead of just one. Skulltag In the nameship game mode, Skulltag, players capture the enemy's "skull" and take it to one of several skull pillars where they get points, similar to Capture the Flag. Before 0.97b, the player did not need both skulls to score; afterwards, the enemy player's skull needed to be in their home base before a player could score at a skull pillar. Bots Redone in version 0.97c, Skulltag includes deathmatch bot players that can be used in online servers or offline skirmishes. They do not perform well in game modes other than deathmatch and its variants, however. They are unable to attack monsters or to grab tokens like the skull or flag. Bots have personalities and chat phrases based on their status (winning, hurt, killed, and so forth). And some of the bots names are based off of greek gods, such as the bot Orion, and off of well-known modders around the entire Doom community, and reference's to the game's developers or otherwise. There is even a bot that takes the appearence of the famed plush cacodemon toy Hissy. Other features * Supports most ZDoom features (deep water, skyboxes, transparent walls, etc.). * Client/server multiplayer architecture. * Customizable, dynamic bots. * Support for loading DeHackEd patches directly. * Extra weapons, items, and monsters. * Medals to award achievements during multiplayer mode. * Partial DECORATE support (compatible with ZDoom version 2.3.1). * Support for Heretic, Hexen, Strife and Chex Quest. * Runs on Windows, Linux and FreeBSD. New weapons * Minigun: Even faster than the chaingun, but has a cooldown pause when the trigger is released, and eats bullets twice as fast. * Grenade launcher: Fires bouncy, explosive grenades that not only damage enemies on explosion but on impact as well. * Railgun: Fires a hitscan plasma shot that can pierce multiple enemies. Reloads every four shots. * BFG 10K: Unleashes rapid-fire, hitscan bolts with splash damage which can affect a large area. Has to charge up before firing and "charge down" when the trigger is released, however. Takes the appearance of the Bio-Force Gun from the Doom movie since 0.97b. The full set of Doom weapons are also available. All weapons may be placed in maps, summoned via the console, or given to players at the start of a Last Man Standing round. The weapons bunk with their respective Doom equivalents (i.e. the Railgun is in the same slot as the Plasma gun, and the Grenade Launcher is with the Rocket launcher). As a side note, this also shows that those weapons share the same form of ammunition used by their counterparts. New items Spheres All Spheres are only effective for a limited amount of time for the carrier. ;Turbosphere :Speeds up any player that picks it up. During the time the sphere is active, the player leaves behind after-images in a similar manner to Hexen's Boots of Speed. ;Time freeze sphere :Freezes everything in the map but the player who picked it up and his/her allies for a short period of time. This means everything: projectile weapons remain frozen in midair, for instance. Time unfreezes jerkily at first. The effect is easily mistaken for connection problems by the uninitiated. ;Invisibility sphere :Makes the player translucent to the point where they are almost impossible to see, essentially being an enhanced version of the partial invisibility power-up. The sprites for the sphere come from the Doom pre-release beta, which essentially is the sprites for the partial invisibility sphere with the reds and blues swapped over. ;Doomsphere :Multiplies the damage done by the player who picked it up by four for the spheres duration, similar to the quad damage powerup in the Quake series. While active, the player turns red as an indicator to others as well as having a saturated red screen. ;Guardsphere :Reduces the damage done to the player by 75%. While active, the player turns beige as an indicator to others as well as having a saturated beige screen. ;Random powerup :Rotates through the following: Invulnerability; Soulsphere; Megasphere; Turbosphere; Invisibility; Doomsphere; Guardsphere; Partial Invisibility; Time Freeze. ;Terminator sphere :Only appears in the Terminator game type (but can be summoned during any other game mode with cheats enabled), where the sphere is central to the mode's gameplay. When a player picks the sphere up, they are given full health and armor, similar to the Megasphere, as well as a permenant Doomsphere effect that doesn't affect the players vision. The Terminator sphere appears above the player that possesses it, making it visible to other players. When the player holding the sphere is killed, the sphere is dropped, allowing other players to pick it up. Runes The effect of a rune remains as long as the player is holding it. Players lose runes on death. ;Strength rune :Doubles the damage of the bearer's attacks. ;Rage rune :Doubles the bearer's rate of fire. ;Drain rune :Each successful attack by the bearer heals the bearer with an amount equal to half of the damage inflicted. ;Spread rune :Causes the player's weapons to fire in three separate directions simultaneously at no extra ammunition cost. ;Resistance rune :Halves the damage done to the bearer, by monsters or by other players. ;Regeneration rune :"Regenerates" 5% of the bearer's health every second. ;Prosperity rune :Lets the bearer pick up all health and armor items up to a maximum of 250% instead of 100%. ;Reflection rune :Makes half the damage done to the bearer hurt the opponent who inflicted it. ;High jump rune :Makes the bearer jump much higher. Good for shortcuts. ;Haste rune :Makes the bearer run faster. New monsters Aside from weapons, new monsters are available. They can be placed in any kind of Skulltag map, or summoned. Within Skulltag itself, they only appear in the "The Impending Nightmare" Invasion episode. * Blood Demon — a twice as tough version of the demon. Dark red. Has 300 health . * Dark Imp — a twice as tough imp with a faster fireball. Black with blue/purple fireballs. * Super Shotgun Guy — A zombie that wields the super shotgun. This is the only monster with original sprites (the rest of the opponents are merely recolors of the enemy sprites from the game). * Cacolantern — an orange cacodemon, twice as tough as the original and with a faster fireball. * Abaddon — a three times as tough and faster black cacodemon that fires a volley of two fast, powerful fireballs. * Hectebus — a twice as powerful mancubus with a near-continuous five-way spread attack. Black with green fireballs. * Belphegor — A variant of the hell knight and baron of hell, three times the health of a hell knight and fires a rapid volley of three fireballs. Red and black. Has 1500 health. The Skulltag team Skulltag's staff is divided into two seperate departments; Development and Moderation, with Torr Samaho and Metalhead respectively as the department heads. Development * Torr Samaho – Lead developer * SuperGod – Developer, Lead tester, Master server administrator and Forum global moderator * Eruanna - Developer and Webmaster * Blzut – Developer and Forum administrator * Wartorn - Developer and Forum moderator * Doomjedi – Developer * Bond – Developer * Zalewa - Developer * Vortex Cortex - Developer Moderation * Metalhead – Lead administrator * HeX_Vulture - Forum administrator * ClonedPickle – Forum global moderator * Remmirath - Forum global moderator * Zap - Forum global moderator * Catoptromancy – Forum moderator * Tiger – Forum moderator * WhiteRabbit – Forum moderator * Odysseus – Forum moderator '' * Ghastly_dragon – ''Forum moderator * Cyberimp666 - Forum moderator * C405129 – IRC operator * MiX-MaN – IRC operator * MiFU – IRC operator * Romeo – IRC operator * WildWeasel - IRC operator Official retired staff Duty listed as main responsibility at time of resignation. * aabra – Forum Administrator * Agent Spork - Developer * Carnevil – Project leader * Catman - Forum moderator * Jimmy - Forum global moderator * Karate Chris - Developer * Maelstrom - Forum moderator * Mechadon - Forum global moderator * Rivecoder – Project leader * Submerge - Developer * Tenchu - Forum global moderator * Theshooter7 - Forum global moderator * VoltlocK - Forum global moderator * WastedYouth - Developer * Xenearo - Forum administrator Community Clan activity :Main article: Clans Controversy of 0.97b On December 22 of 2006, Carnevil released Skulltag 0.97b. It was a very hyped up version of Skulltag due to the number of game modes, features, and maps that were included as well as the OpenGL support. However, it became a nightmare for the developers to realize how bugged Skulltag was at the time - crashes and glitches were frequent. Because of this in addition to a few other reasons and the stress these things caused on him, Carnevil departed from Skulltag on January 13, 2007. Soon after this, Torr Samaho stepped in as a new Skulltag programmer. He joined the development team in February 2007. Rivecoder was also working on the Skulltag source code secretly and was later announced to the public on March 16, 2007. SuperGod helped as well with compiling binaries for Skulltag testing and making minor edits to the source to make sure it compiled on multiple Linux distros. Carnevil eventually came back and started programming Skulltag again in July 2007 and left the development team once again the following December to start work on a new commercial game. Rivecoder is currently the project leader with Torr Samaho being the lead programmer. Other programmers that joined later down the road include Karate Chris and Blzut3 Controversy of domain On December 5th of 2009, Skulltag.com changed its domain to Skulltag.net. When pressed for info, the developers did not wish to state details--shortly after, however, Carnevil came onto the forum with accusations that Rivecoder and the current Skulltag team had stolen Skulltag and the Skulltag site from him, while the development team insist it was because Dreamhost was too small a web provider for their growing port. While arguments linger on the forums, Skulltag successfully moved domains. Carnevil has posted his viewpoint of the events on the former Skulltag website, though current developers decry his viewpoints as emotional or outright wrong. Eruanna posted an official rebuttal on her own website. Source code Skulltag is closed-source for security reasons (a method which the developers admit is not foolproof but nevertheless still better than nothing), a controversial move on several accounts. However, they have decided to release the source code for old versions, which can no longer be used as a basis for cheating in the current version, starting with 97c2. See also * #skulltag IRC channel External links * Skulltag homepage * Skulltag forum * Old Skulltag site on Doomworld Category:Source ports Category:Heretic ports Category:Hexen ports Category:Strife ports Category:ZDoom Category:Skulltag Category:OpenGL ports Category:UDMF